A Survivalist is you: 627!
by kinger810
Summary: A part of avatarjk's A survivalist is you tournament. When Leroy is attacked and captured. 627 follows,not wanting to lose one of his punching bags. And they both end up on an Island full of fighter willing to kill to get off.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters.**

**A Survivalist is you: 627!**

I glared as Leroy walked out the door with 626. "Damn it! I still can't believe I let 626 trick me like that!" I was about ready to run down there and beat the crap out of them when Angel walked out and joined them. I cursed under my breath. "If it wasn't for Angel distracting me in the first place then that damn 626 would be dead!" I shuddered a little as I thought back to the events of the mall. "Oh well", I said shrugging. "At least Leroy was right about it being fun beating Stitch up whenever I want."

I watched as they chatted for a few more minutes before 626 and Angel went back inside and Leroy started to walk away. I turned myself invisible, jumped out of the tree I was hiding in and followed Leroy from a distance. "Heh, this should be fun it's been a while since I've beaten up Leroy Maybe I'll break his ribs again, I never get tired of the sound of ribs cracking." I was snapped out of my thoughts of violence as I heard something wiz by my head. "What the hell?" I thought as several men in dark combat gear rushed by me and attacked Leroy.

I watched as Leroy quickly jumped over a couple grunts and kicked on of them in the back of the head, knocking him out. Acting quickly Leroy picked the other grunt up by the legs and swung him around, slamming his head into a tree. I smirked a little at the sound of his skull cracking against the tree.

After watching Leroy handle the idiots for a few more minutes, I noticed him slowing down. I watched as he knocked another grunt to the ground as yet another ran up behind him and shot him with some kind of gun. Leroy screamed in pain as electricity charged through him before collapsing to the ground. The grunt put the gun away and clicked a small radio attached to his ear. I tilted my head in his direction and listened in on the grunt.

"This is Alpha group reporting in. The subject has been successfully captured." The grunt waited a few seconds before responding. "Understood sir, returning to base." A few seconds later, a small ship appeared in a clearing and more of the idiots in their stupid combat gear ran out of the ship picked up Leroy and headed back to the ship.

"Fuck that, there is no way in hell I'm letting those flesh bags take one of my punching bags", I thought as I started to run after them.. I got about half way before the ship started to power up for lift off. I dropped down to all fours, doubled my speed, shot up a tree next to the ship, and jumped off landing on the ship just before it lifted off. "Damn it!" I cursed as I sat catching my breath. "I should just break into the ship and kill all the bastards for making me run like that, but I think I'll just wait until they get to their base, that way I can kill more of them!"

After what seemed like a couple of very long and boring hours, the ship finally slowed down. "Good", I thought, "they must be getting ready to land." I frowned when Leroy was dropped out of the bottom of the ship. "Fuck", I cursed as I jumped off of the ship as it started to speed up.

I reached an arm out and dug my claws into a tree tearing into the bark and slowing my rapid descent, not really wanting to feel the pain of slamming into the ground. Landing gently on my feet I quickly scanned the area to look for Leroy. I smiled as I spotted him laying on the ground with his head resting on a rock. I walked up to him and gave him a swift kick to the ribs. In part to see if he would wake up, but mostly just for fun. "Well I guess he's not going to get up", I thought as Leroy just laid there. "Oh well I guess I'll just go check out this island, it's not like he's going to go anywhere any time soon anyway. " Besides, I'm getting hungry, I thought as I walked off to find some food.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story**

**A survivalist is you!**

**Chapter two: 627 vs Shadow!**

'What?" I grumbled as Sakyo's face appeared on my communicator.

"Shadow! I see you've settled into the southern outpost; I trust everything in in order there."

"Is there some other reason you called or are we done now?" I asked annoyed.

"There is an intruder on the island that I wish you to take care of."

"Fine." I said sighing.

"Good that's what I was hoping to hear" Said Sayko.

"Where is this intruder?" I asked before he could go on any longer.

Sayko chuckled. "In a hurry I see." As the screen switched to a map of the island with a blinking red dot on the east side of the mountain.

I frowned. "Surly there must be someone closer." I said

"Yes there is someone closer" Said Sayko as his face appeared back on the screen. However I'm interested to see you and that chaos emerald in action."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it. "Fine, but I would like to be left alone for a while after this, so I can finish repairing my outpost and ATV." I said as I walked outside.

"Very well." Said Sako as he disappeared again and was replaced with a picture of what appeared to be a mutant koala of some kind with mostly dark orange fur with lighter patches of orange on his chest, around his eyes and the insides of his ears.

Other then the sharp claws which I would need to avoid; the koala thing didn't look all that dangerous. It was short, had a stubby tail a couple of long notched ears and small stubby arms. "that's disgusting I thought as the koala thing stuck his tongue up his big purple nose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About damn time! I thought as I watched Leroy come down the mountain. I think I'll give him an extra hard beating for making me wait so fucking long. I thought.

"What the hell do you want now?" Leroy asked as he came to a stop.

"What, I can't come and see my cousin for no reason?" I said acting innocent."

"Yeah right." Leroy said sarcastically. The only reason you've come to see me in the last year is to beat the crap out of me."

"Hey, can you blame me? It is pretty fun after all!" I laughed.

"Yeah, real fun." Said Leroy sarcastically.

"Well I can't really help it if you don't think its fun. But look at it this way, us being stuck together on this island means I'll have nothing better to do then beat on you even more now. Maybe you'll learn to like it!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Why don't you just go to hell!" Shouted Leroy as he glared at me.

I growled a little. "You know, I was going to go easy on you this time" I lied. But now I'm going to make you suffer. I said as I used my telekinesis to lift of the ground and over to me; Punching him in the gut just as he got to me.

Leroy doubled over in pain before I even had time to slam him into the rocky ground. I slowly walked over and slammed his face into ground before quickly turning him around and jumping on his chest. "Hey I tell you what. If you say you're sorry for being a jerk Maybe I'll let you go."

"Fuck you!" Cursed Leroy.

I smiled evilly. "You know I was really hoping you'd say that." I said before slamming my paw into his face, drawing a little blood. "I get to have more fun now! Of course I wasn't going to let you go anyway." I said as I hit him again, causing more blood pour out of his lip. "Oh look at that! You're bleeding a little! But I think you can afford a little more then that. I said giving Leroy and evil smirk.

"I hate you" Leroy said before he spit blood in my face.

I growled as I started to punch the crap out of him. "So are you having fun yet?" I asked Leroy giving him a fake smile.

"Get off" shouted Leroy as he threw something into my eyes and kicked me off.

I roared in pain and furiously wiped at my eyes in an attempt to get the crap out of my eyes, but that only ground it in causing me even more pain. Damn it! Now I'm pissed. When I find him I'm going to break the fucker in half!

I stood there cursing for a few more seconds before I was knocked on my ass. Cursing I looked up excepting to see Leroy; only to see what looked like two mutant Black and red hedgehogs. What the fuck? I thought why are there two of them?

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere with that contestant any longer." They both said at the same time. Growling I leapt to my feet. "Hey! I'll do whatever I want to that weakling." I shouted before rushing them driving my fist into one of their heads.

"What the hell!" I cursed as my fist went straight through the hedgehog's face. I turned around quickly only to be kicked in the face and knocked to the ground. I growled as I jumped to my feet and dove at the hedgehog. "Damn it!" I cursed as I went through that one too; allowing the bastard to kick me in the back of the head. Crap! This Damn double vision is starting to piss me off! I thought. Oh well I'll just have to target them both at once then. I thought as I fired a couple balls of fire at both hedgehogs. "fuck!" I shouted as both of the hedgehogs quickly moved out of the way. "This guy is really starting to piss me off now!"

Shit!, where did he go? I wondered as I scanned around for him but only got a headache for my trouble. Well this is going just great I thought; first I let Leroy throw rock in my eyes and get away from and now I'm getting my ass kicked by a mutant hedgehog. What the hell I thought as I felt something hitting me. Oh not this again I thought as I looked down to see the bullets piling up on the ground. Still feels like bugs I thought as I switched to my heat vision and looked in the direction of the attack.

I grinned as I only saw one target. "Cool! My heat vision only picks up the real hedgehog. I should have thought of that before. Oh well" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and used my telekinesis to slam the hedgehog head first into a tree. "Opps did that hurt I joked as I brought him over to me and let him hover in mid air; when I heard him mutter something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked. "You want me to hurt you some more? "Well ok! Sounds like fun to me." I said as I sent a bolt of lightning towards him. "Hey, I was right that was fun. In fact I had so much fun I think I'll do it again!" I laughed as I sent a second bolt through him and watched the hedgehog convulse for a little while before I sent him crashing to the ground.

"Hey what's that?" I asked as the hedgehog took out a glowing gem of some kind. "Oh I get it! Your going to give that to me to leave you alone. "That actually pretty tempting; I bet that gem is worth a ton of money. But I think I'll just kill you first and then steal it!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Chaos blast!" Shouted the hedgehog just before I was blasted backwards crashing through a couple of trees and continuing through the air before slamming face first into the snow covered ground and sliding into a rock. I cursed as my vision returned to normal causing me to see double again for a few seconds before it cleared up.

"What the hell was that!? I yelled as I pulled my self up to one knee.

"I believe it's time I finished this fight" Said the hedgehog as he reached behind his back and pulled out a sword.

I pretended like I was injured and waited for the asshole to come to me; and just as he brought his sword down to try and finish me off I reached up and caught the sword with my paws while kicking out and kicking the hedgehog in the knees, causing him to fall on his face. I quickly grabbed the back of his head and lifted it up so he was looking me in the eye. "Hey, thanks for knocking me in that snow and clearing up my vision! It was really nice of you to help me out like that! Though I have to admit it was probably kinda stupid too, seeing as now I'll have no problem kicking your ass." I laughed as the hedgehog tried to get up. "Yeah, there's no way in hell your strong enough to get up. Hell if I wanted to I could crush your head with one quick squeeze of my paw. But that wouldn't be any fun; and besides, do you know how hard it is to get blood out of you fur? I'd really rather not have to be in water that long."

"Well as much fun as I've had I 'm getting kinda hungry so I'll just beat you now", I said as I picked the hedgehog up and started to strangle him. "You know I think this is my favorite way to kill...

I threw the bastard away and dropped to my knees in pain when he kicked me between my legs. "Damn it!" I cursed as I slowly got back to my feet. just in time to see the hedgehog take out his gem and start his chaos attack again.

"What idiot yells out the name of his attack he's already done before he does it a second time? Oh well at least it makes it easier to attack him." I said as I took in a deep breath before sending a cold shot of ice his way.

I smiled as I walked up to him and leaned against the now frozen hedgehog. "Hey, you actually gave me a pretty good fight with your speed and all. Of course I didn't use all of my powers. And if I wasn't seeing double I would have kicked your ass right away. Yeah it's too bad you can't play anymore." I said faking a frown. When the ice exploded and I was sent flying through the air.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I looked down into the volcano. "I know I'm almost indestructible, but I'm not about to find out if that includes lava." I said as I started to climb up the wall of the volcano. My ears perked up at the sound of someone coming. I love my powers I thought, as I turned invisible and climbed back onto the top of the volcano just before the fucking hedgehog looked over the edge, taking several seconds before turning around and starting back down the mountain.

This should be fun I thought as I waited for him walk a little ways down the mountain away. Before I appeared in front of him. "Hi!" I said to the stunned hedgehog before slamming my fist into the hedgehog's face. "Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that I can turn invisible. Not that it'll do you any good now." I said as I threw the Hedgehog back towards the top of the volcano and laughed he went over the edge.

I fired a quick ball of plasma and used my telekinesis to hold it in air before running down the side of the volcano; as soon as I reached the clearing from earlier I shot the ball of plasma into the volcano "Well that sucks." I thought as there was only a small explosion sending a few rocks blasting over head. "I was really hoping that would cause more damage." Shrugging my shoulder I turned around and walked away. "Oh well at least I got rid of that damn hedgehog."

I was about ready to leave and go find Leroy to beat him up some more when I noticed a small backpack on the ground. I picked it up opened it and reached inside. I pulled out a small device of some kind and turned it on. I smiled as a map came up with an island to the south highlighted "Cool! Tthat hedgehog must have left this here before he attacked me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn" I cursed; Sayko isn't going to be too happy about this. "At least I don't have far to go." I thought as I started to walk towards the main headquarters; Choosing not to use chaos control for the second time in a few minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the Hell!?" I shouted. "I walked all the way down here and There's no food here! Oh well" I said sighing at least there's this cool ATV here. Of course I'll have to give it a new paint job before I take it anywhere. But first I need to go find something to eat I'm starving!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the character in this story.

A Survivalist is you! 627

Chapter Three: VS Red.

Okay I just need to get this out of the way now. Whoever thought up the idea that pokemon can only know four moves at once and must forget a move to learn a new one sucks!

Also 627 can understand the pokemon, Red obviously can not.

Small Edit: Fixed the stupid bold typing ( I don't know why it even did that)

"Just great, first I lose to that stupid hedgehog and now it won't stop raining!' Yelled the orange cone headed experiment as his slammed his paw into a tree, punching a small hole deep into the trunk. Just then the rain stopped and the sun came out. "Well about darn time! Now if I can only find something to eat," said 627.

627 turned his head as a voice shouted out from nearby

"Tauros, use a Hyper Beam on that rock."

"_Hey, that sounds like one of those humans, and I've always wondered what they tasted like." _Thought 627 as he climbed up a near by tree and peered out into a small rocky clearing. "Ah man, that puny human is only skin and bones." Complained 627 at the sight of the skinny kid who was wearing blue jeans, a red shirt had a large yellow backpack strapped to his back, and was wearing a red cap over his messy brown hair. Strapped to his belt were six small red and white balls. "Oh, but that buffalo looking thing looks like it has a lot of meat!" Said 627 as he noticed the animal right below him. "_Whooo hoo, death from above," thought_ 627 as he leapt from the tree.

"Tauros return." 627's eyes went wide as a strange red light hit the buffalo and it disappeared, causing him to crash into the hard rocky surface.

"What the hell?" Thought 627 as he pulled himself off the ground and faced the skinny human. "Hey, what did you do with that buffalo looking thing?

"The human staggered back in surprise. "Ahh You can talk!"

"Yeah, yeah, big deal now hurry up and bring that buffalo back out here already I'm starving!"

"Oh, Yeah like I'm really going to do that" said Red.

627 gave a half smirk. "Well you can either do that, or maybe I'll just eat you instead," said the experiment before advancing on the human, while showing his sharp pointy teeth.

The human reached down took one of the small red and white balls off of his belt.

"Hey, your actually going to give him to me, thanks maybe if I'm feeling extra nice, and I don't eat it all I'll let you have some!"

Red's face paled before turning red with anger. "I'm not going to let you eat my pokemon! Go Pikachu," shouted Red as he threw the ball to the ground.

_"Pikachu, what kind of stupid name is Pikachu?" _627 wondered as he scratched the back of his head. _"Oh well I guess it doesn't matter as long as it tastes good."_

"Hey, that's not that buffalo thing from before!" Complained 627 crossing his arms as he eyed the small yellow mouse like creature that had two red patches, one on each cheek. The mouse perked its blacked tipped elongated ears and turned around to face the human, revealing two brown stripes on its back and one on its lighting bolt shaped tail. "Just what the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Pikachu hit it with a Thunder Bolt, commanded Red.

The Pikachu nodded its head as its checks started to spark with electricity. hitting 627 with a blast of electricity.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, is that supposed to tickle so much? 627 asked the electric mouse while barely getting his laughing under control.

"Its okay Pikachu, try using Volt Tackle," encouraged Red.

Pikachu smiled. "Heh, let's see how much you laugh when I hit you with this," he said as he charged himself with electricity again before he bolted for 627. 627 just smiled as the electric mouse closed in on him, waiting until the Pikachu was only a couple of steps away before unleashing a ball of plasma straight into the pokemon's face, laughing as he hit the ground.

"Um, I forget what were you saying about hitting me again?" 627 asked the fallen Pikachu.

"Ouch, muttered Pikachu as he tried to get to his feet but fell back down.

"Oh, hey it looks like your having a hard time getting back up, so let me give you a hand," said 627 as he reached down and picked the Pikachu up by the neck. "Hmm, now that I get a good look, you look pretty beat," said 627 as he squeezed his paws tightly around the Pokemon's throat. "What you need is a good long nap." Taunted the evil experiment as he watched the life slowly drain out of his victims eye's; snarling when a red beam of light hit the Pikachu and he disappeared. "Hey I was killing that you bastard!"

Red ignored the pissed of experiment and threw out another pokeball. Snorlax, I chose you!

627 stared at the mammoth pokemon that kind of resembled some kind of enormous cat that appeared, which was mostly black, with only it's face, torso and feet a tan color instead.

_"Man, I thought Jumba was fat, but this guy looks like he ate Jumba!" _Thought 627 as the large pokemon looked to the human for advice.

"Snorlax use Blizzard," shouted Red quickly.

The large pokemon took a deep breath before exhaling. Red watched as the icy breath advanced and hit its target freezing it solid. Great job Snorlax, you got him! Said Red as he started to run over to celebrate with his pokemon, but stopped in his tracks halfway when he heard a large cracking sound and turned his head just in time to see the ice shatter.

"Hey that attack was pretty good! Said 627 before smirking, "of course it's not as good as my ice breath, but then again your not me!" Taunted 627 as Red retreated to the side. "Hmm lets see said 627 as hebrought his right paw up and rubbed his chin. Should I use my Ice attack just too so you how much cooler I am?" "Nah that's kinda boring I think I'd rather pound your face in!" He said before charging the large pokemon and slamming his paw in to his gut. Blinking in confusion as his fist sunk deep into Snorlax's gut. "Well that sucks," said 627 as he tried to pull his paw out. The large pokemon smiled. "Hey that attack kinda hurt just a little. But I bet this hurts more!" Snorlax taunted as he thrust his gut out and sent 627 flying across the field and slamming into a rock.

"Ow" moaned 627 as he climbed shakily to his feet"

"Quick Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Snorlax turned his head and gave a Red a confused look.

"Crap," muttered Red I forgot I made Snorlax forget Body Slam to learn Giga Impact. "Okay Snorlax just run toward it and fall on top of it okay."

The Snorlax charged toward the downed experiment and leapt into the air.

"Ah crud," muttered 627 as he watched Snorlax's massive body come down at him.

"Wow it's a good thing you gave me just enough time to recover, by forgetting how to how to do one of your own attacks." Said 627 as he caught the massive pokemon and slammed him to the ground. "I mean I know I'm indestructible and all, but that still would have hurt!" Well good thing I don't have to worry about that now" said 627 as he fired a ball of plasma into the pokemon's face.

Snorlax return, go Dragonite!

627 turned around and glared at the human "What the hell, how many of those things do I have to beat before you bring that buffalo thing back out?"

Dragonite, use Fly shouted Red.

The orange experiment burst out laughing. "How the heck is that thing going to fly with those stupid tiny wings?"

The large orange Dragon ignored the insult as it shot forward like a missile catching the experiment unprepared, and picked him up before shooting high into the sky.

"Hey let go!" Shouted 627 as he hit the dragon with an electric attack, frowning as it cried out in pain and its arms clamped him even tighter before it started to plunge to the ground. "_Crap, this is really going to hurt." _Thought 627 as he raced toward the ground.

"Dragonite!" Screamed Red as the Pokemon crashed into the hard ground.

"Yep, I was right that really did hurt." said 627 as he crawled out from underneath Dragonite while clutching his head. "But It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Snarled 627 he jumped on top of the prone pokemon and started to slash him with his claws, causing many large and deep cuts across the dragon's body. 627 only laughed as the Dragon cried out in pain.

"Hey knock it off," leave Dragonite alone you bully!

"Okay, if you say so" said 627 as he jumped off the battered and beaten pokemon.

"I guess that means it's your turn to get beat up!" Said 627 as he cracked his knuckles and started to run at the human.

Red quickly pulled a pokeball off of his belt and threw it out. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" The pokeball hit the ground and a large blue turtle formed out of the bright light and quickly shot a powerful stream of water out of the large cannons sticking out of its big brown shell.

"Don't let up Blastoise! Keep it going as long as you can! Drown it if you have to!" The Blastoise shifted his towards Red in question.

"I know its cruel Blastoise, but that thing will kill us if it gets the chance!"

Blastoise studied Red's face for a couple of seconds before, looking back toward 627 and strengthening his attack, managing to keep it going for about another twenty seconds before he stopped the attack suddenly and started panting.

"What! Where did it go?" Shouted Red with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

The large turtle stopped panting and looked up and noticed the strange creature was missing.

"Ugh, it must have gotten away somehow, keep your guard up!" Blastoise grunted in acknowledgement while scanning the area for it.

"I don't know maybe it ran off," said Red after several tense minutes with no sign of 627.

Blastoise just looked at his trainer and shrugged.

"Nope, just waiting for you to think that!" Said a voice as a powerful bolt of electricity surged through Blastoise, causing it to crumple to the ground

"Damn it!" Red cursed. "Show yourself and fight!"

"Okay!" Said a still soaking wet 627 as he appeared about a foot in front of the human, causing him to stumble back.

"You know, I usually like to play with my victims for a while before I kill them, but if there's one thing I really hate, it's getting wet" said 627 as he approached Red, causing him to take a couple more steps back. "So I'm just going to kill you now." Said 627 before snarling and pulling his paw back.

"Leave my trainer alone!" Shouted Blastoise as he slammed into 627 knocking them both to the ground.

"You should have stayed down turtle!" Shouted 627 as he thrust his claws at Blastoise's head, driving his claws into the dirt when Blastoise quickly pulled its head into his shell

627 growled as Red recalled Blastoise into his pokeball and threw out another one. "Go Espeon!"

"I'm getting really sick of this crap already!" Shouted 627 as a large purple two tailed cat like creature formed from the bright white light.

"Espeon, quick use..."

"Screw that!" Shouted 627 as he charged Espeon and bit him in the face, causing the pokemon to falter slightly before the gem in the center of it's head started to glow and 627 was ripped from feline's face leaving behind deep jagged cuts.

"Good job Espeon," now hit it with another psychic, commanded Red.

"Ugh" muttered 627 as he strained to stay on his feet. "That attack is actually pretty strong."

"Keep it up!" Your beating it encouraged Red.

"Yeah we'll just see about that," said 627. The Espeon crying out as 627 hit him with a psychic attack of his own.

"Hang in there for just a little longer Espeon; I know you can do it!" Shouted Red.

627 clutched his head as the psychic cat's attack got stronger. Get...Out...Of... My... Head! Shouted 627 as he sent a focused psychic blast towards the Psychic. The Espeon's gem suddenly dimming before it collapsed to the ground

"Espeon, no!" Shouted Red before he noticed 627 on his knees clutching his head, and quickly threw out another pokeball.

"Tauros it's on the ropes use Hyper Beam and finish it off quickly before it recovers!" Tauros nodded as a bright white light started to form around it mouth, before a focused beam shot out and slammed into 627.

"No way!" Shouted the human as a battered and bloodied 627 stood glaring at the human and pokemon.

"Die!" Shouted 627 before charging them and slamming his claws deep into the Tauros's skull, laughing as the pokemon's lifeless body dropped to the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his head.

"Oh My god! Tauros!" Yelled Red as he paled at the sight of his dead pokemon.

627 snarled as he turned his attention on the human and tackled him to the ground, a pokeball falling off of his belt and rolling away. 627 raised his paw and was about so slam it into the humans face when he noticed the human was out cold. "Ah man that's lame; I really wanted him so feel more pain before I killed him. Oh well," said 627 as he shrugged. "At least I get to..." 627 was cut off as he was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell!" Shouted 627 as he jumped to his feet.

"Leave my friend alo..." Pikachu started to say before he noticed Tauros's dead body lying on the ground.

"You bastard! What the hell did you kill him for?" Yelled Pikachu, sparks flying off its cheeks.

"Well it's pretty simple really, I was sick of fighting, and he pissed me off" said 627, before grinning evilly. "Besides I'm hungry and that thing looks pretty good."

Pikachu's eyes went wide is shock. "What! You want to eat him?"

"Yeah that was the idea, you got a problem with it?" Asked 627 with a snarl.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "Well there's no way I'm going to let that happen." Said Pikachu as sparks started to fly from his cheeks.

"627 laughed, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to stop me you rat, Shock me again? Oh wait that's right, your weak electric attacks barely even tickles!" Taunted a smug 627.

"Yeah, the thing about that, I Didn't use my full power in that attack." Said the Pikachu as his cheeks started to spark with electricity.

627's smile faded and he started to shake. "Oh... no... wha... what am I goi.. going to do now?" Mocked an unshaken 627. "Wait I know I'll just have to kill you" said 627 as he thrust his paw forward, only to watch his paw go through the air where the Pikachu's head used to be. 627 just blinked in confusion.

"Hey looking for me?"

627 snapped his head in the direction of the voice, and ended up even more confused when he saw the Pikachu's tail glowing white before it impacted with his face causing him to stumble back on to his butt.

627 quickly jumped back to his feet and snarled as he powered up a couple balls of plasma. "That's it this time I'm going to kill you!" Yelled 627, as he threw the burning plasma at his target.

"Ha, you'll have to do better then that!" yelled the Pikachu as he dodged to the left and 627's attack hit the tree that was behind him, blasting a hole straight through it and setting it on fire.

627 growled and fired off a couple more shots, which the Pikachu dodged just as easily. "Darn it, stay still so I can kill you already!" Snarled an angry 627.

Pikachu laughed as he jumped over yet another ball of plasma. "Yeah like I'm really going to do that!"

627 just growled before firing another couple plasma ball at the speedy pokemon.

"Wow, don't you get it?" Asked Pikachu. "You're never going to hit me with those attacks again.

Now it was 627 who smiled. "Actually I was just trying to back you up into that dead end you just jumped into."

Pikachu's smile faded as it looked around to see he was surrounded by tall rocks at three sides and 627 was blocking the front.

627 paused as he approached the trapped Pokemon, when it suddenly started to smile. "You know I don't think I've ever had anyone smile before I killed them. I've had them beg, that's always a good one. It's really quiet fun when you let them think that you're thinking about it for a while before killing them! Then of course there are the one's that cry. I always just kill them quickly so I don't have to listen to there pathetic sobs" 627 paused as he put a paw to his head as if in thought for a second. "Oh yeah! Then there are the bribers. There the best, I get to take there money and then kill them! So tell me rat, what do you have to smile about?"

"Oh, nothing much, other then the fact that my job of distracting you is done."

"What the hell or you talking about?" asked a slightly confused 627.

Pikachu laughed, "It means I was only distracting you while Espeon woke up Dragonite and Red."

627 growled before diving at the Pikachu with his teeth bared only for a red beam shoot in from above and Pikachu disappeared. 627 looked up to see Red escaping on the back of his Dragonite. "Darn it! Get back here! 627 shouted at the human, before his stomach rumbled. "Oh well at least I still have that...." 627 cut himself off as he noticed the dead Tauros was gone. Darn it you stupid human I will kill you! He shouted as he smashed his paw in to the rock causing a large crack.

A/N: Red was only sparred because Gambit asked me too nicely. So please don't hold that against me. After all I did at least have 627 kill someone thistime.


End file.
